


Love Powers All

by Avenge_Bucky



Series: All Wincest Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5k words, Bullies, Implied Smut, Insecure Sam, M/M, Protective Dean, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, and deans 20, bullied, only underage because, sams 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: People at school make Sam question his relationship with Dean but Dean is quick to reassure him.





	Love Powers All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My first Wincest fic but it was so much fun to write! I have and Wincest Instagram if you’d like to follow, called Ohwhoawin.cest! Enjoy’

Dean was parked outside of Sam’s high school, leaning against the hood of the Impala, with his arms crossed as he waited for his brother to walk out. All the other kids, who were rushing to leave, were staring at him as they walked by, whispering and pointing. Some even stopped walking altogether, too distracted by the sight of Dean Winchester. He only smirked. He knew he was attractive, four years of high school and going on more dates than he can count gave him nothing but an ego boost. Too bad he was already taken by the one person he cares most about. 

And said person was walking in his direction now.

Dean smiled when he saw Sam walk out, bag hanging off one shoulder and textbooks resting in the crook of his arm. Typical nerdy little brother. Dean didn’t think he could love anyone more. He watched as Sam looked around before his eyes landed on his older brother, making him grin and speed walk over to him. 

Something in Dean’s belly fluttered every time he saw the dimply smile appear on his Sammy’s face, always making him feel at ease. Dean’s smile grew when Sam stopped in front of him and his instantly grabbed Sam’s jacket, pulling him in close for a hug.

Sam blushed and hugged back, knowing everyone around was watching them. He didn’t mind, he always took up any chance he could to show off Dean and that Dean was his. He pulled back and smiled at him. He was nearly as tall as his older brother, a fact that Dean refuses to believe. Sam isn’t sure if it’s because Dean doesn’t like the fact that he’s growing up or the fact that his little brother will be towering over him one day. Dean smiled back and leaned down, kissing him gently, humming as he heard people around him gasp and the whispers increased.

Sam kissed back before he pulled away after a few moments, cheeks a deep rosy color. He bit his lip as he smiled shyly, hugging his books closer to his chest. 

“Ready to go home?” Sam and Dean were currently living in a small apartment while their father was out hunting in different states close by. A family friend, another hunter, owed them a favor and gave them the apartment, free of cost. All they had to do was pay for food, the reason why Dean got a job at the nearby mechanic shop while Sam attended high school. Sam liked it, it was somewhat of a normal life and this was the longest he’s ever stayed at one school. But he knew better than to keep his hopes up, he had another two years until he graduates. 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, definitely,” He said as Dean walked to the driver's side and Sam went to the passengers side, ignoring all the stares and whispers. He wasn’t ready for school tomorrow but that was something he had to worry about tomorrow. Tonight, he planned on making dinner for Dean then maybe watch a few hours of some crappy movie on the T.V. in the living room.

Once they got to the apartment, Dean locked up his Baby and Sam unlocked the door, walking in and settling his bag by the door.

“Has Dad called?” He asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing a Coke out and sitting at the couch beside Dean.

“He called around lunchtime, said he was in Ohio now hunting a Ghoul,” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Sam’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him, “Does my little nerd have any homework tonight?” He teased, kissing his temple.

Sam shook his head, “Nope,” He smiled, snuggling closer, “I’m all yours tonight.”

Dean smirked and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Sam let out a small gasp and blindly settled the Coke can on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around his neck, humming into the kiss.

Dean tilted his head to the side, gently running his tongue along Sam’s lower lip, smiling as his little brother instantly let him in, groaning into the kiss, “God, Sammy,” He whispered, letting Sam trail kisses down his neck gently, “Missed you, felt like I haven’t had you in forever,” He whined. 

“You have me now,” Sam whispered, stroking his cheek as he pulled away to look at Dean’s face, eyes softening as he looked at the vulnerability on his facial expression. He loved that Dean was so open around him, so trusting and accepting, letting Sammy in. Only Sammy.

Dean leaned in, kissing him slower before he sat up, picking Sam up as he went and carried them to their room down the hall, Sam giggling the whole way. Dean gently settled the teen on the bed, their bed and smiled down at him. Not once has their relationship ever felt wrong or disgusting in any way. What they had, it was pure and so loving, Dean nearly chokes on the love he has for Sam. And it grows every single day.

“I love you,” Sam whispered, smiling back up at him and cupped his cheek, “So much.” 

Dean closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions from overflowing, “I love you too,” He said softly and opened his eyes, watching as Sammy’s face lit up and he pulled Dean’s face down for a kiss.

Dean hummed kissed back, smiling into the kiss. He ran his hands down Sam’s sides lovingly, reaching the end and tugged at the end of his shirt, asking. Always asking. Never taking, never making Sammy uncomfortable. 

And Sam gladly let him slip the shirt off over his head, along with removing the rest of his clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Sam woke up, snuggled up against Dean with his back to his chest. He looked over at the clock and noticed he had a few more minutes before he had to get up, making him sigh contentedly and cuddle further into the warmth behind him, smiling when he felt Dean tighten his arms around him. 

Soon, however, Sam knew he could no longer procrastinate and regrettably moved Dean’s arm away from his waist slowly, trying not to wake his older brother, and gently got out of bed. Today was Dean’s rare day off so he figured he’d let him sleep in. His school wasn’t that far from the apartment so he could always walk. Sam went to the bathroom to shower, keeping the door open slightly incase Dean miraculously woke up and needed to use the restroom.

Once he stepped out, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out and went to their shared dresser to get dressed. He pulled out a pair of clean underwear and looked over at the dirty hamper. He really needed to do laundry after he finished his homework when he gets back home. He finished pulling out a pair of jeans and Dean’s Led Zeppelin shirt he stole from the thrift store two years back. Even after two years, the shirt was still twice his size, making it baggy on his body. And he was okay with that. 

Sam finished getting dressed and walked out of the room carefully and walked down the hall to the kitchen to make toast and a cup of Orange Juice. When he finished his breakfast, he went to the sink and cleaned his dishes, making sure there weren’t any other stray dishes for Dean to clean later. As he was setting his clean cup in the strainer, he felt arms wrap around his waist, startling him for a split second before he felt Dean sleepily nuzzle into his neck, making him smile, “Hey, sleepy head,” He said as he reached his hand back to gently scratch at his scalp.

Dean made a happy noise, pulling him closer, “Hey,” Dean said sleepily, kissing his cheek, “Why didn’t you wake me? You gotta leave soon.” He said, humming, “You look really good in my clothes, by the way.”

Sam smiled and twisted around in his arms, wrapping his arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned up and kissed him gently, “It’s your only day off, I wanted you to sleep. It’s not a far walk from here,” He said, and kissed his nose, “Thank you, it’s comfy.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, I thought you just said you were gonna walk?” He said, “Sorry, baby boy, but so not happening. Get your bag, I’m gonna get my shoes and jeans on,” He said and pulled away. He slapped Sam’s ass as he walked back, making the younger Winchester yelp and spin around. Dean only winked before he shook his head, smiling, “Walking? My ass you’re walking,” Dean muttered to himself, chuckling. 

Once Sammy got his bag ready, he saw Dean waiting at the door, “Ready?” He asked. Sam nodded and smiled as Dean held the front door open for him and walked out with Dean right behind him. 

When they finally pulled up to the school, Sam groaned, “Can’t I just stay home with you?” He whined, looking over at Dean. 

Dean chuckled, “No can do, kiddo. Gotta get your education. Now, outta my impala and get you ass in class,” He teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled as he leaned in and gave Dean a quick kiss, “I love you. Thank you for driving me.” 

Dean smiled and bumped their noses, “I love you too, have a good day. But, if you really want me to come get you early, just text me and I’ll be on my way.”

Sam nodded, “I will,” He said softly, smiling as Dean kissed his cheek before he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He gave Dean a final wave, smiling as Dean have him a charming smile and a wave back. Sam turned to walk into the school as he heard the Impala drive away when he saw nearly everyone glancing at him and he could hear the faint whispers. He was raised as a hunter, he was trained to use his hearing to a great extent. He blushed slightly and held his books close to his body as he hastily walked into the school, bolting straight for his locker to exchange the books he needed for the ones he had in his hands.

The whispers didn’t stop and soon, people were starting to point. Sam looked down as he started to speed walk to class, avoiding all the eyes and voices. When he finally walked into his Algebra class, he sat down in the back, where he usually sat, where he usually felt more comfortable. Soon, the class began to fill and then it felt like any other day, taking away the few stares he got from a small group of students to his left. 

When class ended, he collected his things and was about to stand when he saw Megan Dennis, the school’s most popular cheerleader, walk over to him. He frowned and held his books close as she stopped in front of him. 

“Are you the one kid who has that really hot boyfriend? The one who drops you off every morning?” She asked, her lips smacking obnoxiously loud from the gum she was chewing as she tilted her head to the side. 

“Uh,” Sam wasn’t sure how to respond. He didn’t understand why everyone was so nosy about his relationship with Dean. They hardly even knew either of them. “Yes?” 

“Oh,” Was all she said, frowning, her brows furrowing. Sammy was more puzzled than he was before. 

“Why?” He asked slowly, shifting nervously on his feet. 

“Oh, nothing, just…” She looked him up and down and made a confused sound, crossing her arms. “Why you?” 

Sam’s eyes widened and he felt slightly taken back from the question, “I’m sorry….what?” 

“Why you?” She repeated, standing up straighter. She huffed, “He seems so...out of your league. He’s so hot and dreamy,” She smile and looked slightly dazed before focusing back on Sam, “and you’re...different. You seem too nerdy for someone like him. Guys like him usually go for people like me,” She grinned, placing her hands on her hips. 

Sam’s chest tightened at the words and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel himself start to tremble slightly and he knew if he didn’t leave soon, he’d have a panic attack. But, for some reason, he stayed. His face scrunched up slightly and he held onto his books tighter, “I don’t...I don’t think I understand,” He said quietly, though he was pretty sure he knew exactly what she was saying and he didn’t think he wanted to hear what else she had to say. 

“I’m just saying that you may not be good enough for him. I mean, I’d kind of be embarrassed to be seen with you in public, so it’d make sense if he felt the same, right? People like him don’t go out with people like you because they care. It’s usually because you’re useful for something he needs,” She said, as if she didn’t know how harsh her words were and how hurtful they felt as they hit Sam. Maybe she did and she just didn’t care. Either way, Sam felt his heart speed up at an uncomfortable pace and breathing suddenly got that much harder. 

He closed his eyes tightly before clearing his throat, “You don’t know anything about us,” He whispered, voice rough as it cracked. 

“I know, but I do know you’re not good enough for him. My advice? If you really care about him, leave him so he can find someone he can actually be happy with,” She shrugged before turning around and walking away, twirling a strand of hair with her finger as she stalked off. 

Sam was breathing fast but it felt like he could hardly get any air. He looked around with panicked eyes and noticed he was all alone in the classroom, causing him to fumble with his bag with shaky hands and ran out of the room and rushed to the nearest bathroom, nearly tripping over the sea of bodies in the hall. Once he pushed the door open, he rushed to the biggest stall, slamming the door shut and locking it. He dropped his bag to the floor along with his books before he felt his knees buckle, causing him to tumble down with his belongings.

Sam swallowed down the sob that threatened to tear from his throat, making him let out a weak sound and pulled his knees close to his chest, trying to get his breathing back in order. He closed his eyes, picturing anything to help calm him down. Dean driving the Impala, singing along softly to Led Zeppelin, Dean making them dinner in one of the many motels they stayed at, Dean reading to him when he was a kid, Dean, Dean, Dean. 

Without realizing it, Sam was clutching onto Dean’s shirt that he had on and was burying his face in the soft material. He took a deep breath and he could feel himself relax, only slightly. He reached for his backpack and fumbled slightly with the zipper of his front pocket before he pulled out his phone.

Before he knew it, he was dialing Dean’s number and held the phone up to his ear as he waited for his older brother to pick up. 

Before the second ring even finished, Dean answered, “Hey, miss me already?” He teased. Sam could hear the smile in his voice, making the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly. Only slightly.

“Dean,” He whispered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He failed.

“Sammy?” Dean instantly went into Big Brother mode, all traces of amusement gone. Sammy wasn’t surprised, Dean knew him inside and out, knew every little detail about the boy. Dean grew up with only one job. Protecting Sammy. It was an order that formed to an instinct. Protecting Sammy was an instinct that was engraved deeply into his soul, something he’d do at any cost. 

“C’mon Sammy, talk to me kiddo,” Dean said in a rushed voice, “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“N-no,” He whimpered, “Can...can you come get me though? Please? I just want to go h-home.”

“Already out the door, baby boy,” Dean said gently. Sam can hear the door of the Impala open and shut before he heard the engine start, “I’ll be there in less than five minutes, okay?”

Sam nodded, even though he knew Dean couldn’t see him, “Thank you,” He whispered, his shaking decreasing the more Dean spoke. 

“Do you want to stay on the phone until I get there?” Dean asked, as if he could hear what Sam was thinking. And he probably could, Sam was an open book that Dean could read in the matter of seconds, even through the speaker of a phone. 

Sam took a deep breath and leaned his head against the wall as he heard the late bell ring. He could care less at this point, he just needed to see Dean and go home. “No,” He replied, “I’m gonna head to the lobby and wait for you.”

“Alright, Baby,” He said softly, “I’ll see you in a minute. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When they hung up, Sam took a deep breath and clutched his phone close to his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment before he put his phone back in his bag and carefully stood up, legs still wobbly. He steadied himself on the wall and took a moment to catch his balance before he gathered his books and bag and finally leaving the bathroom. 

As he entered the front building of the school, he saw Dean walk in, concern written all over his features. Dean instantly locked eyes with him and rushed over to him, pulling him in for a tight hug, “Sammy,” He breathed, nuzzling his nose into his feathery hair.

Sam instantly melted into his arms, all the self-doubts and sadness washing away as he clutched onto Dean’s flannel. He held on for a few moments later before pulling back, “Hi,” He said softly, letting his mouth twitch up to a small smile.

Dean couldn’t help but smile back as he watched the dimples form on Sam’s cheeks. He kissed his head, “Hi honey,” He whispered gently. He reached up and stroked his cheek gently, “C’mon, let me sign you out and then we can go home.” 

Sam nodded and let Dean guide him over to the office a few feet away. He waited patiently as Dean signed him out, giving some bullshit excuse of going to the doctors. The lady seemed to accept the excuse, but told them they needed a doctor’s note. Too bad they wouldn’t get one. 

When they finally got to the car, Sam relaxed against the familiar leather seats and leaned his head back, letting out a long breath. Sam heard Dean climb in and close the door before he felt him grab his hand. He held on tightly, refusing to let go.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, not minding the tight grip Sam had him in, “What happened?” He reached over with his free hand and brushed his too long hair behind his ear, keeping his hand tangled in the strands. 

Sam opened his eyes and rolled his head lazily to look over at Dean, his eyes glassy, “Can we go home first?” He asked in a small whisper, leaning into Dean’s touch. 

“Of course we can, kiddo,” He said gently, leaning in and kissing his head. He let his hand slip from Sam’s hair and cupped his cheek for a moment, giving him a reassuring smile. Seeing Sammy, his Sammy, hurt in any way always causes a small twist of pain deep in his chest. In his heart. He can physically feel the emotional distress radiating off of his little brother and he wants to do nothing more than to make it all go away. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

He finally pulled his hand away but kept his other hand laced with Sam’s, having no intentions on letting it go. He peeled out of the school, glancing at Sammy ever so often, watching as he saw his shoulders become more relaxed the further they get away from the school.

The drive was silent, other than the rock Dean was playing lowly on the radio. Dean wanted to ask Sammy what happened, if he was okay or if he was hurt. But he knew better than to push his younger brother, makes sure not to add to the pain that’s already there, eating at him. So he did the best thing he could before they got to the apartment; he held his hand, sending as much comfort and as much love as he could in just that small touch. Sam was squeezing his hand as a response, which was a good sign. 

Once they finally pulled up to their apartment, Sam was instantly scrambling to collect his bag and out the car, closing the impala door with a loud squeak before he went to the front door, waiting for Dean to come unlock the door.

Dean kissed his head gently and unlocked the door, letting Sammy walk in first before he closed the door. He set the keys down and looked over at Sam as he sat on the couch. He walked over slowly and sat down beside him and reached over, cupping his cheek gently. 

Sam looked up and as soon as he looked up at Dean, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His lip quivered and he looked away, Megan’s words sinking in. “I just don’t think you’re good enough.” “He’s out of your league.” “He’s probably using you.” Sam let out a small sob, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he instantly pulled Sam into his lap, holding him close, “Hey,” He whispered, “What happened, Baby? C’mon, talk to me,” He said, reaching up to brush Sam’s hair from his face, cupping the back of his head.  
Sam looked at him with tears running down his cheeks and gave a small hiccup, “D..Dean,” He whispered, vision blurry, “I…”

Dean cupped his cheeks and stroked his cheekbone softly, “Hey,” He whispered, “What happened, Baby?” He leaned in and kissed him gently. 

Sam made a soft sound and kissed back before pulling away, sniffling, “Just...people at school,” He whispered, “They said some stuff.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. Sam usually never lets anyone else’s opinions or thoughts get the best of him. They never bothered him before so whatever Sam was told, it must’ve been enough to break something. The thought made Dean’s blood boil. He was fully prepared to go into the school, and rips their lung out, letting them feel the pain they put into his Sammy. 

“What kind of thing, Baby?” He asked softly, stroking his cheek again, wiping the tears away as he did so. 

Sam leaned into the touch, eyes fluttered shut. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before reopening them, tears built back up, “That..that I don’t deserve someone like-like you and people like you don’t want people like me and that I can’t make you happy. I know they don’t know us and I know they were just words but,” He hiccuped and looked up at Dean, lower lip wobbling, “What if one day you realize I’m not what you want?”

Dean’s heart broke during the whole thing and the final shattering moment happened once the last sentence flew from Sam’s mouth. He pulled him in close and kissed his passionately, eyes squeezed shut as he poured everything he felt into the kiss. All the love he felt for him, the bond they have that was completely unbreakable and the way Dean felt was like nothing he’s ever felt. He was in this for the long haul and he wanted everything. He was never leaving, and he needed Sam to see that, too feel it. Brothers or not, Sam was his soulmate, his other half. And he damn well wasn’t going to let a couple school bullies tell him any different. Sam was his other half, the only reason why he gets up every morning, the only happiness he has and always will have. Always. 

Sam gasped softly and clutched onto Dean tightly, letting out a small sob as he caught on to everything Dean was sending. He held on tight to him, trying to send anything and everything he could back. He knew Dean was getting them by the way he tightened his hold on the younger ones waist. Sam gripped onto Dean like he was his lifeline. He technically was if you asked him. 

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away but kept Sam close, stroking his back gently. He rested their foreheads together, still trying to send waves of love and emotion over. And Sam received every single bit of it.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, eyes closed, “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Baby Boy, no. None of that, absolutely none of it, is true. You, you’re it for me, kiddo. My one and only. I may have fornicated with nameless women a few years back, but that’s not me anymore. You’re the only one and always will be the only one who gets my heart jumping. Who the hell cares if you like books, tests and just learning? And who cares if I don’t? None of that determines who we get to be with, only we do, and I want you. All that stereotypical bullshit that people see on T.V. means absolutely nothing. People who view the world in that way, they have a lot to learn and a lot to experience.” 

Sam let out a small hiccup, chest filling with emotion and love and all he could do was cling onto Dean’s neck as he kept talking. He nuzzled into his neck as Dean absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him.

“But you, Sammy? My Sammy, my baby boy that I’ve been looking out for, that I’ve loved my whole damn life? You’re my other half, you're it. I’m in this for good. You and me? Forever. Always will be and not even Lucifer or God himself can take you from me, let alone a couple of low lives at you school. I love you, Sammy. More than anyone or anything. I’m in love with you, Baby Boy. Point blank, no do overs. Got it?” He ended his little speech and pulled back to cup Sammy’s face, smiling softly.

Sam let out a sob and attacked his brother with another kiss, gripping onto him so tightly, there was a chance he’d leave bruises. And Dean wouldn’t mind a single bit. 

“I love you. I love you, I love you so much,” He repeated against Dean’s lips, eyes squeezed shut. He knew Dean hated talking about feeling, having “chick flick moments”, as he would put them, but once Sam and Dean got together, Dean’s been more open about his feelings and more romantic than Sam’s ever seen and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

“I love you too, Sammy Baby,” He whispered, peppering kisses along Sammy’s face. Over his cheeks, across his nose, to his jaw and back up to his forehead and then kissed each eyelid gently before kissing his lips one more time. 

Once Sam finally calmed down, he sagged against his older brother, hiding his face in his neck. He was trembling slightly and the day’s events finally caught up with him, making him exhausted to the bone. 

All the while, Dean held him. Dean held him close and rubbed his back, ran his fingers through his hair, pressed loving kisses to his face and head and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

Sam visibly began to relax after a minute. For a second, he felt like he was back to being ten, Dean comforting him after a nightmare. He’d do exactly what he was doing now and it worked every time. 

Sam pulled back and moved his hands to Dean’s shoulders, watching his facial expression and gave a tiny smile.

Dean, always affected by that smile, no matter the size, smiled back and kissed his nose, “What do you say to a nice bath and then a movie? Then I can take you to bed and show you just how much I love you,” He kissed his cheek softly and gave him a wink.

Being so modest, Sam blushed and nodded. He smiled when he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, making him let out a giggle as they were off the couch. Dean easily supported Sammy’s weight and carried them to the bathroom with no problem.

Later that night, when Dean pulled Sam into his arms, his body still limp and jello-like. He caressed the back of his head and sides, smiling as he felt Sam pant against his neck. 

As Sam fell asleep, Dean pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead, “I love you,” He whispered, despite the chances of his little brother hearing him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Dean was leaning against the hood, waiting for Sam to collect his bags from the trunk. As he waited, he saw a group of cheerleaders walk by. One specific one was twirling her hair and biting her lip as she looked in his direction. 

Beside him, Sam walked up to him and looked over, catching sight of Megan and he instantly tensed. Dean looked between them and he instantly put two and two together. He then smirked as an idea popped into his head and grabbed Sam by the waist, tugging him in.

“Dean,” Sam began to protest, “What-“ He didn’t have time to finish his sentence because a second later, Dean pressed his lips to his in a searing kiss.

Sam gasped slightly and his toes curled in his shoes and he gripped Dean's forearms. He melted into the kiss and smiled when Dean held him tighter.

A moment later, the two pulled away in need for air and fear of Sam missing class. Dean glanced over at the cheerleader and Megan’s eyes were wide open, mouth slightly gape. She blinked before rushing off, nearly stomping.

Sam, noticing the reaction, giggled and cupped Dean’s cheek, “Thanks, De.” He whispered, smiling.

Dean smiled and held Sam by the hips closely, “Anytime, Baby Boy,” He cooed and kissed him one more time, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Now,” Dean smiled and pulled away, “Get your ass to class. I’ll be right here to pick you up.” 

Sam grinned and nodded, hugging him quickly and pressing a sloppy kiss to his jaw before he made his way into school, turning to give a final wave.

Dean smiled and waved back before he slid back into the Impala. Sammy really was the one for him. No one could ever compare.

People were still staring but a majority of the kids went on with their day. And Dean didn’t mind. He gets to show off his two greatest pride and joys in his life. His baby and his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Instagram is Ohwhoawin.cest!


End file.
